One Can Survive: The 32nd Hunger Games
by Pinkbookworm7
Summary: This is the Hunger Games and only one can survive! With a gamemaker who must impress the President, this will be a Hunger Games to remember!CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Sooo, I made one of these when I first joined and didn't realize mine was against the rules, so hopefully I do everything right on this one but if I don't, please tell me nicely instead of reporting me or leaving a nasty review like last time. If you tell me, I will fix what needs to be fixed. But here's the chapter, and the form is on my profile. **

Valencia Crow's POV

I walk down the hallway towards President Zelger's office. It is essential that I please him with my plans for the arena. He rarely ever approves of the arena plans and the last 7 gamemakers (a new one each year) all ended up dead under mysterious circumstances.

I reach the shiny oak door and knock three times before hearing a cold voice say, "Enter." I walk in and nod in greeting. "Good morning President. I trust you slept well?" He gives me a cold stare before responding, "Indeed, but let's get right to business. I'm a very busy man." I nod and pull a thick envelope out of my bag and place it on his desk. "This is everything we have for the arena so far." I wait as he surveys the contents of the envelope, his face expressionless. I know to ask if he likes the arena would sound desperate, but I really was getting impatient. After a few more moments, he finally spoke. "This is...interesting. I have never seen anything like it before." I keep my face expressionless and my voice calm as I reply, "Thank you, sir," but inside I am thrilled. "But," he continues, "this is an idea requiring delicate execution, and if the execution shall fail, your employment shall be...terminated." I nod, fear gripping my body. I have to make this a games everyone will remember.

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that little blurb and please submit a tribute from the form on my profile!**


	2. District 1 Reapings

**A/N: So, I still need a lot of tributes (check the list on my profile!) but I have both tributes for District 1 so I figure I'll at least post this...however, before I can continue, I need a male tribute for District 2, so send me more tributes, no matter how many you have already sent!By the way, these great tributes are from HelloI'mHere and nicci'weezy.**

_**Evain Jarrin's POV**_

I wake while it's still dark, as usual, putting on lightweight, dark colored clothes. My uncle and cousin shouldn't be up for a few hours, since it's Reaping Day. I tiptoe past both of their bedrooms, quiet as a cat, and head down the large spiral staircase towards the front door. I'm out of the door and running through the square, not that anyone is around. In District 1, everyone sleeps in on Reaping Day so they can stay up late to celebrate. I head towards the market buildings at the edge of town, the dingier ones that the poorer people in the district shop at. I slip between a bakery and a cloth shop into a small wooded area, hidden from view and reachable only by squeezing through the small opening between the shops. I walk over to a hollow tree and retrieve a beat-up leather satchel. I open it and examine the shining contents within, smiling. These weapons are my life. Every morning I wake up early and come here to train, and I sneak back at nights if I can. People, even not knowing of my abilities, have always thought I would make a perfect Training Academy student, especially using the weakling angle, with my diminutive stature and lack of muscle. What they don't know is, after declining several offers to join the Training Academy, I started to train on my own, and these weapons, the sickle, knife, and axe, are my friends. I sigh, knowing these weapons are my only friends. I'm not generally a social person, as I tend to slip away and lose myself around people. Ever since my parents died, when I was very young, I haven't been a social person, and since I know what it's like to lose loved ones, I promised myself I would never turn into an Academy-attending, heartless, killing machine. I train in case I am ever reaped and there is an off year, with no volunteers. I will use my skills if necessary, not because I can.

After practicing for a few hours, hitting the homemade target with every throw, and tree "dummy" with every hit, I slip quietly back to the house and upstairs to my room. I peel off my sweat drenched clothes and, after showering, change into a light pink dress. Staring at myself in the mirror, my short, straight black hair, pale skin, and pale green eyes I look like an innocent, delicate china doll in my pink dress. Nobody will guess that, when holding a weapon, I could kill you with one hit or flick of my wrist. Nobody would ever expect me to win the games. I go downstairs to find my Uncle Dattear putting a plate of breakfast in front of my cousin Fiyea. I go kiss the top of her blonde head and the blue eyed eight year old stares at me and smiles.

"You look pretty Eva!" I sit down next to her. Having no mother or older sister of her own, I'm her only female role model and happy to fill that role. She's like the little sister I never had the chance to have, and her father has always been kind to me, though he works often and isn't around much. I smile as I sit down. "So do you, Fi!" She is wearing a light pink dress very similar to mine. Once she saw my dress for Reaping Day, she had begged her father for one just like it.

After we finish eating breakfast, we all take the short walk together to the square. After my uncle and Fiyea went to stand in the spectator area, I got in line to register with a Peacekeeper then went to stand with the rest of the fifteen year olds. All of us stand there silently waiting. Eventually, the Mayor makes his annual speech and reads the Treaty of Treason, and then he welcomes our escort, Elzenia Sparn, to the stage.

"Welcome, District One! I know you are all very excited to find out who will have the privilege to represent your district in the Hunger Games this year, so I'll get right to it! Ladies first!" With her five inch heels in bright yellow, obviously meant to match the yellow stars tattooed all over her body, and her obnoxiously poufy dress of the same color, Elzenia looks ridiculous prancing over to the glass ball. She reaches in and pulls out the first name she touches, and then happily announces, "Your female tribute for the 32nd Hunger Games is Evain Jarrin!"

I stand there silently while she asks for volunteers and none present themselves. I don't want to go, don't want to kill people, but I will do what I must to come home, and I actually have a chance, unlike many who are reaped and think they can win, because of my secret training. I put on a scared face for the cameras, to be sure to look as innocent as possible. I developed a strategy when I started training, that if I should ever be reaped I would act as innocent and weak as possible, in order to be underestimated. I slowly walk to the stage and stand there, waiting for the male tribute to be called.

_**Neon Azure's POV**_

I'm awoken by the sound of Glim yelling, "Neon! Wake up! Do you want to be late for the Reapings?" I jump out of bed, knowing I would never hear the end of it from my father. In his eyes, Glim could do no wrong and I could do no right. Of course, I'm practically never late, but the one day I am, it's Reaping Day. Glim probably let me sleep late on purpose just to make me look bad, as usual. I throw on my best black pants and white dress shirt, along with black shoes and a dark red tie. I run downstairs, where Glim and my father are waiting for me, neither looking very happy with me.

"I see you've finally decided to join us," my father says coldly. "And on the most important day for your brother," he continues, gazing with pride, or as close as my father can come to it-which isn't very close-at Glim. "Today is the day Glim will bring glory to the family, just like I've always known he would. I'm glad at least one of my boys will be a success." For most people, this would have been a crushing blow, but this was practically a compliment coming from my father. He's always prefered Glim and thought I was a failure, which is why I made it my personal goal to prove my father wrong and make him proud.

As we walk to the square, my father and Glim together, me trailing behind, I think about my plan, which begins today. I check in, then go to stand with the seventeen year olds, while Glim goes to stand with the eightteen year olds. Our escort, Elzenia Sparn, walks onto the stage, looking ridiculous as usual. I wait patiently as she calls a girl. I don't bother to remember her name, as she looks like a weakling, not typical for our district, and will most likely die early on. As Elzenia pulls a name out of the male reaping ball, I don't bother to wait to hear the name, I just run to the stage yelling, "I volunteer!" as loud as I can. I smirk, directly at Glim, as Elzernia asks my name then announces, "Your male tribute for the 32nd Hunger Games is Neon Azure!" I have finally done it, finally won. Now my father will look upon me with favor, because it is I, not Glim, who has managed to volunteer for the Hunger Games. I will bring pride to my family.

_**Evain Jarrin's POV**_

Sitting on the plush purple couch in the goodbye room, I can't help but have a moment of weakness where I wonder if I can really do this all on my own. Due to my strategy, I'm not going to gain any allies, or any favor from sponsors. I wave these doubts away. I've been training forever, and I know I have what it takes to win, without help from anyone. The door creaks open, interrupting my thoughts, and a sobbing Fiyea runs in an nearly tackles me in a hug.

"D-don't leave E-eva! I don't want you to goooo!" her words become indistinguishable as my uncle comes in and gently pulls her off of me. "Don't worry Fi, I can win this, trust me." At this, she seems to pull herself together a bit, because if she knows one thing, it's that I have never lied to her. Well, that she knows of anyway. My uncle, not a man of many words, hugs me. The look in his eyes conveys what he can't, or won't say. He thinks I'm not coming back, but he'll see in the arena how very wrong he is. A Peacekeeper comes in to usher them out, and I sigh, knowing what is to come.

_**Neon Azure's POV**_

I sit on the couch in one of the goodbye rooms, smiling at the thought of my father coming in and telling me how proud he is of me, and how it is me he should have been proud of all along, instead of Glim. I know this is probably a bit of an exaggeration, knowing how emotionless my father is, but I can dream. My father walks in, expressionless as usal, followed by a very irritated Glim. I sit there, waiting for praise from my father.

"What do you think you're doing?" my father yells. I sit there, stunned. Thankfully, he wasn't looking for an answer and just keeps yelling. "You had no right to do that! You'll simply be killed in the arena, and Glim will be too old to volunteer and bring glory to us. Then where will I be?" Disgusted, my father shakes his head and has one final sentence before he storms out, Glim following him, "You're no longer my son, you're already dead to me."

My father's words may have hurt, and may not be what I had expected, but it just gives me another reason to win, and another reason to prove him wrong. I will show them all. I will win the 32nd Hunger Games.

**A/N: And that concludes the District 1 Reapings. Please review, and let me know what you think of these characters and this chapter. As I said, I** **need more characters, so check my profile. I need a District 2 male before I can post the next reapings! Bye for now, and review!**


End file.
